Calvin Plays Pop the Pig
by fuzzysmokes
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Calvin household, and Santa brings Calvin a present that he won't soon forget!
1. Chapter 1

"Calvin Plays Pop the Pig"

_Author's note – Hey there! This is fuzzysmoke's good pal fuzzysmokes, and we collaborated on this piece together! Hope you enjoy!_

It was a warm, cheery Christmas morning at Calvin's house, and his mother and father smiled as their offspring excitedly opened his presents.

"Oh boy, look at the load Santa left me this year ol' buddy!" Calvin excitedly exclaimed to Hobbes as he enthusiastically tore the wrapping from his next gift.

"You think he remembered to bring me something this year?" asked Hobbes doubtfully.

"You bet he did! Look at all this tuna he left under the tree!" Calvin's mother nudged his father, urging him to take pictures of the event as they cuddled together on the couch. Calvin meantime was going in a whirlwind around the Christmas tree, leaving a devastating trail of wrapping paper and empty boxes in his wake. "Mine, all mine!" he gloated, but he tapered off in curiosity as he surveyed his latest accommodation.

"Pop the pig?" he asked wonderingly. Then his eyes lit up. "How delightfully grotesque! My parents never buy me anything morbid or disgusting! Hobbes! Help me try out this game I got!"

Hobbes knelt down beside Calvin and grimaced as Calvin feverishly read the instruction manual.

_Instructions: Feed the pig hamburgers until his belly pops! The game ends when the pig has eaten too much and his belt bursts open. The player who caused the pig to "explode" is the winner!_

Calvin quickly assembled the pieces and began to play. The game started innocently enough. Calvin was the youngest, so he had the first turn. Occasionally he would roll a color corresponding with a high number, and he would excitedly push down the pig's head in accordance with the number on the plastic hamburger. Hobbes wasn't having as much luck, and it was only a matter of time before Calvin "popped" the pig, causing its belt to burst and arms to fly up. Instead of gloating triumphantly however, Calvin's eyes were crestfallen. His hand loosely drifted across the floor, toying with one of the hamburgers. Anger quickly took over his features however, and his face turned beet red. "What a joke!" he shouted. "What a load of hooey! Where's the blood and gore? The grizzly tangle of intestines hanging from a lethal stomach wound? I've been cheated by a cheap corporation looking for a quick buck! At this rate, I might as well be playing with dolls!" Hobbes nudged Calvin, making a joke that perhaps Susie would let him play with her dolls. Calvin almost flew into a fit, but then he had an idea. His childlike features distorted into a horrible mask that closely resembled the disturbing thought that was formulating inside his head.

Calvin quickly smoothed his features, and asked, "Mom? Dad? Hobbes wants to go to the zoo to look at the tuna fish exhibit! Can we go? Huh? Please?" Calvin's dad rolled his eyes. "Calvin, it's Christmas! Let's just wait until tomorrow, okay?" Calvin continued to whine though, and he appealed to his mother for the zoo visit. "It'll be educational!" he reasoned. Finally, he persuaded his mother to reorder the situation.

"Dear, it's Christmas," soothed his wife. "Let's just humor him and take him to the zoo, okay?" His features softened, and he said, "Okay honey. It'll be fun anyway, I've been meaning to spend more quality time with my family!" He smiled, then started packing the car for a family trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Meantim at the zoo, calvin's mother and dad were nowere to be seen. calvin was loose in the pig exhibit, and hobbes was with him! Then he found a pig. it's name tag said "Babe the pig." "Well hello babe! said calvin. then he started sweating, and he felt adrenalen start to cloud his vishin. He took off his pants, and used them to tye the pig to a post. Then he took out a smal pocket knif. He said "Hey pig, do you fear death?" The pig looke scared and tried to run away. "I SAID DO YOU FEAR DEATH!" screame Calvin, then he viciously swung at the piggy, grazing its hind flank. blood ooz out of the wound, and the pig screamed, tears welling up in it eyes. Hobbes was laughing, and he started getting turned on. Calvin then pulled out a blowtorch and held it up. Do you know what this is? asked calvin. "It doesn't rele matter, cuz I'm gonna burn you with it anyway!" Calvin felt a huge rush as the heat of the flame started to burn the pig's skin. It started to blister and bubble, and it was peeling away from the pig in shreds. hafe of its hide was lade bare to the cold of winter now. the pig was crying and tears was coming out of its eyes. Then calvin started burning up one of its eyes. "It smells like eye bacon!" joked Hobbes. Then calvin took out a bear trap and used it to chop of one of the pigs legs. "Try to get away now!" yelled calvin trumphantly. The pig screached and sceached for help, but nobody came. "Don't worry little piggy, everything will go away soon enouf" said calvin soothingly. "Lets play a game now! It called pop the pig! Its very fun! Do You know how to play it?" said calving. "Well, it goes kinda like this!" He gestured hobbes, and hobes dropped his pants. Calvin took off his pants, and started masaging his small penis. Hobbes was jacking off his giant tiger boner, and then he roughly pressed his cock against the pigs anus. the pig sqeeled in protest, but it was too late. with a tearing sound, hobbes pierced its anus, his cock sliding down it's dirty intestinal tube. he started to pump in and out, feeling the shit and pig flesh scrape against his dick. Calvin then entred the pigs mouth, feeling the massive pig tongue cradel his dick and balls. calvin and hobes double teamed the pig, fucking it very hardly until they both came. then they swapped positiones and did it again. the second time they came, the pigs stomach started to get swelling big. then they each stuck their penis in the pigs nostrils. they fucked his mucis membranes until they ejackulated again and again. they kept fucking all of its holes untill the pig was at breaking point. calvin said to the pig "how does it feel, knowing that you will die soon?" the pig strained to look at his face, with pleading in its eyeballs. "Okay, don't worry pig, I will save you from your sorry exhistence!" Then he and hobbes plowed into the poor swine, fucking it harder then the meanest porn star and rapists in the world. hobbes started to come inside of its mouth, and calvins small parts were coming inside it dirty anus. the pig screamed and squaled, flailing its legs in misery as it belly got bigger and bigger and bigger. finaly, with a humoungous BANG!a The pig was deceased. Instenstins and stomach and a gallbladder and two lungs came flying out, and blood stained the snow. its spinal chords and ribs cracked, and its esofagus was lyingh on the ground. blood and shit squirt out of its anus, and cum and blood was pumping out of its still beating heart. finally, the pig died, and calbin and hobes stopped being horny. His parents found them, and took him home to have some hot chocolate, and then to play some Calvin ball.

The End.


End file.
